


Snapping Back

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Break Up, Car Accidents, Death, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Sexting, Snapchat, Touko's trans., Trans Female Character, Written in the back of a bible camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Aoi should of pressed replay.





	1. Snapping Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattaratta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattaratta/gifts).



_ In your room alone on a Friday night?  _ Asahina thought to herself, tossing her jacket to her desk and undoing her bra.  _ God, how pathetic. _ The swimmer grumbled, grabbing her phone on her bedside table and taking a picture of herself shirtless and sending it to Makoto with the caption “hey!! you still up? :o”.

 

Loud music from someone’s party blared from down the street. Maybe she should've gone to that party after all, Akane went and was probably getting boozed up and having a blast; and Yuta was hanging with his little friends that night.

 

She did have a paper to write, but that wasn’t gonna happen.

 

Normally, she would never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, send a nude- but when boredom and curiosity stewed, they made a normally nasty combination..

 

.. Until she realized that she had gotten a snap back. From the wrong person.

 

The photo was blurry, but it took Aoi less than a second to realize that wasn’t Naegi.

 

It was Touko. Actually, it was Touko, with her tie on and a sort of close-up photo of her face with the caption. “Yes.. I am up but I was busy with someone..” even the way she typed somehow made it sound like Touko either, didn’t want to interact with anyone, or be alive.

 

Sounding like she didn’t want to be alive was a very Touko thing.

But being overly optimistic in a way that nearly felt overwhelming was a very Aoi thing.

 

A red, burning blush covered the swimmer's face as she threw her blanket over her, and took a blurry picture of herself captioned “sorry sorry sorryyy” with a frowny face for extra authenticity.

 

Oh god. She felt so, so,  _ so  _ bad about that, she probably couldn't go to school the next day- no, week, maybe year! Aoi could feel her chest compressing and squashing and stretching and it felt disgusting. Nothing could get worse than this, officially.

 

Then Touko sent her a response.

 

Holy cannoli, it was a response. The photo was still blurry, but it was Touko. Shirtless. Braless, her face a bit red around her cheeks and she didn’t look angry or disappointed or upset she just looked… like Touko. A half-naked, kind of hot Touko.

 

_ Oh shit.  _ She thought.  _ I am…  _ **gay.**

 

Two thoughts came to mind. One impulsive and another logical.

 

Then, two thoughts popped into the brunette’s head. One was based entirely off of the weird, fluttery rush of knowing she was sending another picture back. The second thought didn’t matter when she grinned, held her phone a few inches away from her face and sent another photo with the caption. “omg!! your so cuuute!! X3”.

 

Yeah, Touko was pretty cute, not Jason Statham cute but still, pretty damn cute. 

 

Something about how she was always so skittery and just, words couldn’t really describe how Touko was cute. Aoi could feel a crush beginning to form, as well as something else. Focusing on her crush, she put her phone at the edge of her bed and waited.

 

_ Maybe that was too weird?  _ No. Asahina reserved “weird” stuff for her girlfriend, or Naegi. Touko did have really, really bad self-esteem issues, and self-hatred issues. “Oh god…” the swimmer whimpered, putting her head in her hands. “I probably fucked up..” she lamented before a tiny  _ beep! _ left her phone.

 

Another message from Touko.

 

Another picture of Touko.  _ Crap. Crap. Crap.  _ Aoi realized she wasn’t a little gay. She was pretty damn gay.

 

A sudden itch sparked in Asahina’s nose as she opened the photo, another shirtless photo of her friend. “You don’t look that bad yourself..” the writer replied, still sounding upset.

 

“In all honestly, this is going better than I thought..” the swimmer smiled weakly, held up a peace sign before the sudden sensation of a warm runny nose went down her face. Typing back a “thx!” she sent it before realizing what happened.

 

She had a bloody nose, and Touko couldn’t see blood without Syo coming out.

 

Syo.

 

_ Genocider Syo. _

 

**_Oh no._ **

 

Frantically taking a blurry picture, Aoi screamed. Please don’t let anyone die. College was a safe place. Nobody died in college. That’d be like killing someone in high school, and that would  _ never _ happen, right?

 

Of course not, that’s pretty damn stupid.

 

The soft vibrations of her phone made the brunette jump in place, her cheeks a bright red. 

 

Syo sent back a photo.

 

Her tongue was out, a grin on her face, and  _ oh boy _ . She was topless.

“Heeeeeey baby! Wanna come over for some fun?” the caption read.

 

Asahina thought for a moment. Was she really going to do something like that with Syo? Putting her lucky red jacket and old shirt back on, she headed to her door.

 

Before she could contemplate what she was doing, she was outside her house and Fujisaki was running up the street, crying in the pouring rain in nothing but one of their little skirts and a jacket thrown around them.

 

“Fujisaki!” she called, cupping a hand to her mouth. “What’s the matter?” the swimmer yelled, sounding as confused and lispy as ever.

 

Chihiro turned around, their eyes were beet red, and rain had matted their hair to their head. “S-She’s a-a-awful and I-I hate her w-we’re over a-and I’m staying at K-Kirigiri’s!!” they yelled back, their entire body shaking like a leaf before turning around and bolting away.

  
Oh boy.


	2. Wrong Filter

Lights flashed as rain seemed to pour without mercy. Bright lights flashed through the windows of the Fujisaki household, reflecting off of family photos and flickering off the two teenagers inside. Ambulance sirens echoed up the street, if anyone dared to look outside, they would of noticed a motorcycle accident had occurred.

 

One of them, Chihiro Fujisaki, was sitting in the couch, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down their cheeks with their eyes flicking back and forth nervously. “Oh my g-god..” they stammered, their small knees brought to their chest as they watched their girlfriend, Mondo Oowada pace across the room angrily.

 

“Chihiro will you quit it?” she snapped, slamming her fist into the wall, making the programmer jump as she turned to them. “No shit” the biker practically spat. “Of course this is scary but will you pipe the fuck down?”

 

Silence filled the room until the door swung open.

 

A paramedic rushed inside, blood soaking their clothes. Their body was pretty large, even in comparison to Mondo as they took a deep cough into their sleeve. The name tag on their chest read “Ban” but not much else due to how they were positioned. 

 

“Hello!” they chirped, a high-pitched and childish voice left this person’s body, making the couple jump in shock. “How are you two doing? My name is Bandai, and I have some news about what happened.” he beamed, gently walking over to Fujisaki and giving them a gentle rub on the back.

 

Small hiccups left their mouth, words unable to escape their mouth. “I-is my papa okay?” they asked, their small body shaking like a leaf. “Please t-tell me if h-he’s okay..” the brunette begged, grabbing on Bandai’s shirt.

 

Mondo didn’t like the way Bandai seemed to suck in his teeth the way he did as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Fujisaki’s eyeliner was getting all over his shirt, and it pissed her the hell off.

 

“Well..” Bandai began “The older man has, uhm...” he explained, rubbing a hand across the programmer’s back as their words seemed to break apart and scatter.

 

Silence flooded the room as the distant sound of an engine starting up peppered the atmosphere lightly before Fujisaki could find the words to speak. “T-that’s my papa..” they whispered, their voice sounding close to a child's rather than their own. “Can I-I have a moment, please?” they asked Bandi before he merely nodded and walked out the door to talk to his coworkers.

 

“Maybe if that fuckin’ dumbass wasn’t walkin’ in the street like a total moron he wouldn’t of fuckin’ hurt Daiya...”  Mondo mumbled under her breath without realizing how horrible and disgusting that sentence really was.

 

Until Fujisaki nearly snapped their neck trying to look at him from the small loveseat across the room. “W-What did you say?” they asked, their face turning a bright angry red. “Did y-you really j-just say that?” the programmer repeated, clenching their tiny fists in their hands.

 

A roar of thunder clapped distantly.

 

“Nothin’ babe. Trust me.” the biker said casually, as if she was pardoning a burp rather than a comment about someone’s possibly dead father. Walking to the Fujisaki’s kitchen, she helped herself to a beer from the fridge. Once she came back, she noticed something different.

 

Chihiro’s face was beet red. Their tiny fists were clenching and unclenching and tears were still in their eyes. Normally, Mondo was used to seeing them cry and knowing how to calm them down from a panic attack or a small spurt of anxiety, but Fujisaki never got angry.

 

“No.. No!” they yelled at her, their voice raising. “You j-just called my papa a f-fucking dumbass!” the programmer raised their voice to a scream, kicking over a stand of magazines. “W-What’s wrong with you?” Chihiro boomed.

 

The biker took a deep breath in before walking over to the programmer, putting her gigantic hand on their small, shaking shoulder. “Listen babe, calm down, alright? How about we go upstairs and we-”

 

Suddenly Mondo was met with a slap across the face. 

 

“I-I’m done with this!!” they huffed, stomping their foot on the floor before grabbing a paperweight and flinging it at the other, missing horribly. “You c-can stay here f-for all I care!”

 

Mondo paused, taking a step back from the dent in the wall, she ran a hand through her hair nervously, trying not to ruin the moment any more than she already had. “Babe, what do you mean by, uh, done?” she asked.

 

Chihiro grabbed their laptop bag from the floor and opened the door. “I-I’m done with you!” the programmer screamed, running down the street in the pouring rain.

 

Grabbing her face, Mondo gulped. “Aw shit…” she mumbled, realizing that Fujisaki left her alone in the house of a possibly dead man. A gentle knock came through the door and made her jump.

 

It was Bandai.

 

Nervously wringing the rubber glove in his hands, he placed a hand on the dirty blonde’s shoulder. “It’ll be ok-” the volunteer began to comfort, but was welcomed by a sharp snap.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Two streets over, Fujisaki was still running with their laptop to their chest, heavy rain pouring on them, their hair matted to their head until they heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hey, hey! Fujisaki-chi!” a cheery, lispy voice called from a bright doorway. It was Asahina, with Touko holding onto her shoulders. “Are you okay? Wanna talk about it?” the swimmer called through cupped hands.

 

They shook their head, childishly shoving their laptop up their shirt. “I-I hate her!” they called, their voice loudly cracking before taking off to wherever they were going.

 

Rolling its eyes, Touko closed the door. “I-I doubt they r-really have a c-chance, especially with an asthmatic l-like them..” it insisted with a rude shrug before shuttering. “Knowing them.. Th-they’d be on their w-way to Kyouko’s.”

 

“Probably… lemme call her.” Asahina insisted, pulling out her phone with a worried expression painted on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent finished DR3 yet but hey....Bandai Exists and Seiko and Ruruka come in soon.


	3. Strong Replay

The night seemed almost uneventful, aside from a little rain and a frantic call from Asahina that Kyouko couldn’t decipher. 

 

Makoto and Celes were out for the evening, something about visiting family and a trip with Hifumi.

 

Junko promised both of her younger siblings they’d have a sleepover, so Kyouko had the house to herself. The lilac-haired girl sat on the ripped up couch with Grand Bois Cheri next to her, licking himself as she read a book.

 

The cat, in the detective’s eyes was one of the most disgusting orbs of flesh and fur to walk the earth, and now he was licking himself so loudly and intimately that her attention was being sucked from her reading.

 

“You suck, you know that?” she commented before turning her attention back to her book about some fictional tale of a megaphone-toting girl in the apocalypse. Makoto left it behind from something, and it wasn’t half-bad.

 

Minutes later, Kyouko heard a soft knock on the door, along with a loud crack of thunder. Clicking off her phone with her glove, she walked over to the front door with one eyebrow arched, hoping it was one of her partners, or someone that wasn’t Polaris, who she recently had an arguement with about a party.

 

“K-Kiri?” Fujisaki whispered once the door was finally open, they were shaking like a leaf, their eyes bloodshot and their arms practically stuck to their chest. 

 

The detective looked at them quietly, she’d known the other since they were children, and they haven’t cried this hard since  _ her _ mother passed.

 

“We b-broke up..” the programmer admitted before leaning forward and starting to sob again. “T-there was an a-accident and p-papa..” before they continued, her hand wiping a few raindrops from their cheek before leading them inside.

 

The night after that continued to be silent, the occasional sniffle leaving the brunette’s mouth as the two of them sat in the gentle glow of the television, a documentary about dogs playing as Kyouko occasionally thumbed through the pages of her book before looking down to her friend.

  
“Everything’s going to be okay, alright?” she insisted, petting their head. “You’re stronger than I would be.”


End file.
